Protection
by twdfanfic7
Summary: What would you do if you were a 15 year old girl, living alone in a zombie apocalypse, well no really alone. but with your 1-1/2 year old sister? What happens when you run into a group living at a prison... "In that moment i made it my mission to Protect Raya at all coasts"... Caryl is also a main focus... sorry its my weak point ;)
1. Chapter 1

Protection

A walking dead fac fiction.

Do not own any of the Characters other than jade Hudson and Raya.

*Chapters 1*

^ Jade's POV^

I woke up to the sun shining bright in my eyes through the trees. I turned to look at Raya, my little sister, and make sure she was alright. It had been about 1 year and 2 months since the world "ended" and shes all ive got left. In those 14 months we've made our way from New York to Georgia. How? Don't ask because I don't have an answer. I just sat and let her sleep for a short while more, then she woke up slowly. We got down from the tree we claimed home for the night and began to get back on the road.

^Carol's POV^

Dawn. I woke up, got dressed and went out for mt morning fence duty. Got about halfway down when I saw a young girl walking with a big back pack and a baby on her hip. I ran to the gates to open them and let her in, she saw and she darted towards me,

"oh my god!" she exclaimed trying to catch her breath, "thank you so much! I can't believe there are people here! You don't understand how grateful I am!" She told me as I shut the gates again. Rick came running down.

"Whats going on?" He ask with an annoyed tone "I just, they needed help..." "they? I only see one person, "just as he said this the little girl came out from behind her back. Rick just stood in awe.

^3rd person POV^

"Im jade, and this is Raya" she said, trying to explain. " How old is she?" he asked.

"1 year and 3 months" she said back, "and how old are you?" Carol asked looking to jade. " I'm 15" Carol turned to Rick and gave him a look as if to say ' you've got to let them stay'

"Right this way" Rick pointed up to the prison. "you got any weapons on you?" " yeah, hang on, I'll give em to ya. I know how it works, will I get them back?" " of course, once we know your not gonna commit mass murder" They share a laugh and headed up to the prison.


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2*

^Jades POV^

We walked into this prison, looked like theyd been here a while, looks almost like a home, holding Raya's hand we follow Rick who's now holding all my weapons, with carol following close behind, As we walk in people stare, I see an old man with a young blonde, looks about my age maybe a few years older, shes holding a baby maybe 3 months or so old.

"This is Hershal. Beth and my daughter Judith" " Hello" I said and waved to them. " I'm Jade and this is Raya" we kept walking and met a boy and girl, looked about 11 or 12.

"This is carl, my son, and Sophia, Carols daughter, Kids this is Jade and Raya, there going to stay here for awhile" Its nice to meet you," said the girl and she got up to shake my hand. I see an Asian man walk up with his arm round a pretry girl with short brown hair. "Im glen and this is Maggie" he said "Jade and Raya." I said and pointed to my sister. Rick led me to a cell, hada nice blue curtain covering the door, "you can stay here and we might have a spare crib for Raya. "Thanks so much"

^Carols POV^

I folled Jade into her and Rays cell, and I gentally placed her bag down on the ground. "dinners at sun down" aand as I turned to walk out she grabbed my hand.

"Carol?" She said, and I turned around "Can I talk to you? /ive not had a real live person around in way to long. "of course." I said, "sorry, I just…. "Its fine"


	3. Chapter 3

*chapter 3*

^carol's POV^

''So, what happened to your family?'' i asked. she looked down

''uhh... well lets start from the beginning... the first night this all happened my sisters and brother weren't home. so it was just me raya and my dad. i still have yet to find out what happened to zora, joey and maddie but my dad didnt make it...'' she looked down

''walkers?'' i asked

''no, he had cancer and we obviously didnt have treatment. so in that moment i made it my mission to protect raya at all costs.''

''im so sorry... where are you from?''

''New York''

''wow thats really far.''

''yeah, well whats your story?'' she asked me

''not much, used to be me sophia and my husband ed but he's not around any more, its for the best.'' i took a deep breath "lets go have some dinner, you can leave Raya with Beth and Judith."

"alright thanks, I'll be right over to help."

^Jade's POV^

i walked over to Beth and said " Hi, im Jade"

" yeah, i know." she answered " ya can leave the baby here if ya wana. you're more than welcome." she told me..

"oh uhm... thanks" i said and walked back to carol to help clean up for dinner.

"oh hey." she said and pointed to the washrag about two feet away. " you can start wiping down the tables" i smiled and began to work. I liked her, he was nice, like my mom once was. after about 15 minutes of preparing food and cleaning up she yelled out "Dinner Time!"

'Wow' i thought, that day went by quick. we all ate and they talked and laughed, except Rick, he didn't look like the laughing type. just then a man, looked about rick, or carols age, walked up to the table and said

"we've got a problem."

rick, carol, glenn, maggie, and this man started for the door "Jade, care to join us? maybe learn a little?" Rick said.

" oh um sure"

"great. watch Raya, beth?" he asked her

" of corse how could i say no? she so well behaved!" Beth said. i laughed to myself and walked out with the rest of them.

^Daryl's POV^

I lead Rick, Maggie and glenn outside, with Carol at my side and this girl behind us. She was young, but looked like she could handle herself. "so who are ya?" I asked her being as 'nice' as I could.

"im jade…"

"hm… I like your name kid…"

"Im not a kid! Well kinda…" she laughed " well who are you?"

"Daryl" I said.

We finally made it to the fence. I showed them the problem. The walkers were almost over the fence, we began to put up some reinforcements while Carol and Jade got the canes and started stabbing.

"Wouldn't it ne better to use a triangle form brace?" jade yelled to us. I looked to rick,

"Yeah, your right." rick yelled back. "Ya keep killen em', Maggie you help. We will go get more wood."

We ran up to where we kept all the wood and spare parts. And grabbed as much as we could.

^Maggie's POV^

We kept stabbing them, but the amount was so big. "later we would have to go out and move the body's away from the gate. "So Jade, What's your story?" I asked and flashed a small smile.

"Not much ta tell, it's been just me and Raya for a while, been on the road for a really long time, came down from New York,"

"Wow, that's pretty far."

"Yeah, took a lot of hard work." She said as she took another jab at the walkers.

The boys were almost back now. I could see them coming down. I began to stab faster, trying to get rid of more so they could work. "Carol? Ya think we could grab a car and to distract them for a little while.'

"Yeah, it's worth a try" Carol said back as we ran up to the cars and hopped in.

Jade stayed at the fence and continued while the boys built the reinforcements. It worked, we got them away, for now at least.


	4. Chapter 4

*Chapter 4*

It's been a few days and the walkers have spread out a little. Every morning at dawn Daryl, Carol and jade would go out and do a hour of killing them at the fence. Then they would go and make breakfast for the others.

^Beth's POV^

It was 7 am and both babies were awake, crying. I can't tell why for either of them, maybe they were just hungry. I walked out of the cell that the baby's both shared now. Holding Judith on my hip and having Raya walk at my side, her small hand wrapped around my finger. Carol was washing dishes that we found in the cafeteria.

"What's up Beth?"

"They both won't stop crying…"

Carol walked over and picked up Raya.

"look's like she's getting some molars. And I just think that Judith is hungry." Carol said

I looked down at them and took Judith for some breakfast. Carol took Raya to what I assumes would be out to Jade.

^ Carol's POV^

"come on Raya. Let's go see Jade" I walked outside to see jade fetching water from the creek with Sasha. She came back up the hill.

"Hey?" she said and leans down to kiss Raya on the cheek "what's up?"

"I think Raya is getting some molars. You bring any baby teething stuff?"

" yeah I think so, let me check my bag." She said picking up Raya and bringing her inside.

^Jades POV^

Hmm, I know I have some, I remember getting it at the drug store in jersey. "Yes!" I yelled out. I found in, "come over here Raya.. come sit down." She walked over to me. 'I don't even remember the last time this poor child spoke a word…' I thought to myself. And with that I set her down to play. 'wow' I thought, 'when really was the last time she talked?' I just sat there thinking, when I heard guns going off all over the place, I grab Raya and run to the cell with Beth and Judith. I set them in the corner with me in front just in case, I drew my handgun. "shhhh… its gonna be alright" I whispered


	5. Chapter 5

* Chapter 5*

^Jade's POV^

i need to know whats going on out there. but i cant leave Beth her with the kids, unprotected, "_Beth..."_ i whispered

_"Yeah?.." _she whispered back.

_"ya got a gun?" _i asked hoping her answer would be yes because i only had that one.

_" yeah.. I'll stay here with the kids, you go see whats going on, and pleeasssee be careful!" _

wow' Beth cares about me? hmm... "_i will, i love you Raya, promise to stay here with Bethy?" _i said to the young girl. not expecting an answer.

"Yes sissy, i promise."

Raya just talked to me? what? she spoke? Beth looked at me, then her, then me again

"she can talk?!" she asked, obviously confused. i smiled, nodded and walked out of the cell.

I walk through the long, empty, dark halls of the prison, looking down every corner before i turn it. Finally i make my way outside to see Carl leaning over someones body... crying and yelling at the lifeless body... i stepped closer. "_Rick.._" i whispered to myself.

" Oh my god..." i ran over to see Ricks half eaten corpse laying on the group, Carl leaning over it. Daryl, Carol, Hershel, Glenn and Maggie all stand, i can see the pure terror in there faces, scared and utterly shocked at what happened.

I didn't know what to do.

Finally after bout 10 mins of standing and doing nothing Hershel walked over to the boy and tried to take him away from what was left of his father. But Carl just got up and stormed off. i couldn't tell if he was angry, or sad, or both, but i didn't stop him to ask.

'Wait... where did all the gun shots come from?' i asked myself i walked over to Glenn and Maggie

"What the hell happened?" i asked them. i wanted answers and i wanted them now.

"No one knows" Glenn answered. Maggie still stood. in shock. "He was in the garden. maybe ge went out to get something. left the gate open? i really don't know. All i know is when Maggie and i came out, he was being eaten and there were walkers everywhere." he dropped his head in shame. "Of only i'd come out sooner"

"this is not your fault. not by any means." that explains the gun shots.

I started heading back inside. i may not have known him long but Rick seemed to be a good man. a good leader. "Beth?" i said as i approuch the cell they were in.

"Everything ok?" she asked

"Your dad, and Maggie are fine but..." i wasn't sure how she would react to Ricks death

"but what?" she asked

"Rick. he died."

she just looked at me and then went back to doing what she was doing.

"i don't cry anymore."

i didn't know what to say so i took Raya and went back to my cell. All i could think about was Carl and Judith. They were going to grow up without any parents. only each other.

Alone.


	6. Chapter 6

*Chapter 6*

^Hershel's POV^

"what are we supposed to do now? No leader. who's going to be in charge? we've got lots of people. Maybe we should vote?" i said to the people that were still standing outside. i looked up to see Michonne Riding up on her horse. Carol runs down to open the gate. she came in and looked around at all of the sorrowful faces. She gets off the horse and walked towards us.

"uhm.. whats going on?" she asked looking like she didn't really want an answer.

Daryl walked over and put his hand on her shoulder "Rick-" she cut him off

"you need help moving the body?"

" sure thanks.." Daryl answered. Carol walked over with a sheet, to help as well. The 3 of them took the rest of Rick down to where the others were buried, like lori, axel, and oscar. Rick was buried right next to lori' got a nice grave, one more respectable, he was if course our leader. Everyone came down to respect him during his small funeral.

For the next week or so everything seemed calm. But the counsel needed to talk. everyone that was in it. a real meeting.

i was wondering the halls looking for anyone that was a member. "sasha?"

"yeah?"

"can you tell everyone that I'm holding a meeting tonight."

"sure ill look around"

"thanks"

and i wondered back to the main area. and into where we held the meetings. i sat down thinking about what i was even bring them here for.

they filed in.

First Glenn, then Sasha, Next Daryl and Carol together. "thank you all for coming"

"sure.. whats up?" Carol asked sitting down

"I just thought that maybe we should talk about who's going to be in charge. like who we should call leader."

"i dont think that anyone needs to be a leader. i think that its fine with just the 5 of us." Glenn said

"i agree. we can handle it just fine. we have been anyway.." Carol said. and she was right. Rick was once our leader but lately he hasn't been.

"well it's good then, ima go hunt." daryl said getting up and walking out the door. looking over his shoulder and smiling a bit at Carol before he was out of site.


	7. Chapter 7

*****Chapter 7*

^Jade's POV^

Winter is coming.

I can tell, its getting colder every day. This is one of the main reasons I took Raya to the south, its warmer for longer. We would need to go on a run soon. For some food to stock up on, there will be much less game for Daryl and the roads will be harder to travel on. We would need warmer clothes too, Raya and Judith most importantly.

I walked over to talk to Daryl. "So, I was thinkin' about going on a run... we need some more food and the baby's need warmer clothes. Well we all do..." my voice trialed off as I wait for an answer.

"Sure, who ya want?" he asked, still not looking up from him arrows.

"anyone that wants to go.."

"okay.. go ahead and ask around then.. ya need someone that can drive..."

I started to walk away.

"ill go." he said.

"thanks, im kinda new to this whole 'team work' thing" I laughed a little, he smiled. I walked away to get things ready.

I grabbed my Machete and my 9mil that I nabbed from the local police station back home, stuck it in the back of my belt.

"Hey Beth, im going on a run with Daryl, would you mind watching Raya? If you do I can just go ask Sophia-" she cut me off

"Can I come?!"

"uh.. I guess, you should ask Daryl though..."

"great!"

"ill take the kids over to Phia and Lizzie then..."

She walked away, so I went to find the girls. When I walked ini saw Sophia playing tic tac toe with lizzie. "Hey Phia? Do you mind watching the baby's while Beth and I go on a run?"

"Sure Jade." and she took Raya while lizzie took Judith.

^Beth's POV^

I wondered the halls of out prison, looking for Daryl. I heard whispers, I peak in an empty cell. To my shock but not in a bad way I find Daryl and Carol face to face, kissing and laughing, so I backed up and called out like I hadn't seen anything, this giving them time to cover it up.

"Daryl?" he walked out.

"Ya?"

"can I come on the run with you?"

"uh..sure..never picked you for one ta go on runs, but what ever floats your boat.." he said and walked away.

"Carol?" I said now that he was gone.

Slowly she came out. "...yes..." coughing a little. "you knew I was in there?"

"yep.. so can ya keep an eye on Judith and Raya while we are gone. They are with Sophia and Lizzie now.." I said and nudged her shoulder a little. I smiled and walked off. I was happy for them. Glad that they are happy. Happiness doesn't come all that easily anymore...


	8. Chapter 8

*Chapter 8*

^Jade's POV^

We drove to a small housing community. Looking for all the Clothes we can find. No matter big or small. And all the food so far we've got 3 gallons of water,lots of fruit snacks and some chips that haven't gone bad yet and a couple more blankets.

Just as hey were leaving the 5th house, going to the 6th they heard something. the moans and growls of the things that have taken over our earth. Walkers.

I pulled out my machete not wanting to waste bullets and make more sound. I sliced one right down the middle of its head. And an arrow flew past me to hit another. Again and again we did this. Killed probably 15 before we made it back to the car and headed for the prison.

Just as we left the small community beth let out a small scream from the back seat. I turned around to see what she was yelling about.

"daryl... we have a problem" I said and pointed out the window to the huge herd of walkers coming at us in all directions.

"shit" he said and pulled out his machine gun and handed it to me. "go up on the consul and out the sun roof. Shoot the ones in the way from there. Beth you shoot from the window. Head shot only. We don't have the amo to spare. "

I got to the center of the care, stuck out my head and ,y arms and began taking them down. One by one. They fell to the ground and we got through.

We were back at the prison pretty soon. Beth got out of the car faster than daryl and I could even open the doors. She was pretty shook up but she'll get over it. She ran up to the prison and hugged her father tight. Causing him to stumble back slightly.

"Are you alright? Are you bit?!" he asked her

"im fine daddy, just missed you." she said finally letting go of him.

Carol came out to great us as well with Judith I her arms. Beth ran up to her and took the baby right from her. She was obviously confused.

"did I miss somthin?"

"we ran into a little herd... were all fine.. but I dont think she will be comin on anymore runs" daryl said and laughed a little.

She turned to my "get anything good?" she asked. I walked to the trunk of the car.

"got some food, water, and lots of clothes, a few blankets too." I grabbed 2 bags leaving the others for daryl and carol to get. He grabbed 2 and she got the last on closing the trunk.

I walked inside to the main area to sort everythin gout. Daryl set the bags down next to me and walked out. Carol came in only a few minutes later to help me sort threw what we've got.


	9. Chapter 9

*Chapter 9*

^Carol's POV^

I opened the bag and puled out a few pink things and looked them over. they were small, very small. they would fit Judith nicely. so far ive found 3 pairs of pink pants, 5 long sleeve shirts, and 2 pairs of socks.

"Those are fro Judith.." she said.

I nodded. We were alone. i kept pulling out clothes, some for Judith, others for Raya, or Sophia, Carl, Luke, Patrick, Lizzie, Mika, Molly. I called for Sophia.

"Sophia! come here please" she came skipping in.

"Yes Mom?" she asked me.

"Jade got you some clothes, well you and the other kids, could you bring them to the playroom and help the younger kids get it all sorted out?"

"yes mom, thanks Jade"

They smiled at each other.

I looked over at jade, her blonde hair pulled over to one side into a braid, but some of the shorter pieces left hanging. Her bright green eyes. The tight army green tank top and black leather jacket. the black skinny jeans that had little rips all over. she looked like a younger female Daryl for god sake.

Then I turned to Sophia, my bright eyed, dirty blonde hair, little girl. Her Blue t-shirt with a bunny and her skirt.

'wow' i thought. They are only 3 years apart.

"what are you looking at mom?" sophia giggled out.

"just thinking..." she nodded and skipped away.

"Now. what were you reeaallyy thinking out Carol?" she asked my

"Nothin' really... you and my little girl are a lot closer in age then ya seem."

"yeah, well, i guess when ya dont got a mom ta look after ya in this fucked up world, ya grow up a bit faster." she said and bent her head back down to sort threw more stuff.

^Jade's POV^

"I'm sorry.. if i said something..." Her voice trailed off

"no, no, you didn't say anything. I'm just thinkin' " i said. trying to just move on. I got up and started to put away some of the food and water we found. It wasn't much but it was a little more than we had, and every little bit counts. She walked over behind me. Damn it. she's gona wana 'talk'.

"thinking about what?" she askd.

"nothin' "

"come on. ya dont gotta think of it as your telling some old lady you deepest secrets."

I laughed a little. Well might as well spill my guts now.

"my mom"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: okay so as y'all have probly noticed, some things are a bit differmt than the show... like sophia isnt dead... or the 'illness' never happened... some other people than have died in the show are also alive... so hope y'all like it... review! follow! fav!**

*Chapter 10*

^Jade's POV^

"Your mom?" she asked confused.

" ya... i know, ya probly thought she was dead or i never had one or somthin' "

"well, i never- you never talk bout her so i just kinda assumed."

"yeah i know. i just dont wana get Raya's hopes up, well not that she even remembers her. that really why we came dont to georgia, hopin ta find her."

"But your from New York... why would she be in Georgia?"

"business trip"

I tried to keep myself together. why was i even telling her this. i hardly knew her. i could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. i tried, but they just fell anyway. She leaned in and touched my shoulder. i flinched at first but then let her pull me into the hug. After a moment she let go. she just looked at me as i wiped away ,y tears.

"ya know.. you can always come to me.. if ya need to talk.."

I smiled and nodded a thank you.

^Maggie's POV^

I walked outside to look for Glenn. I saw a car pull approaching. "They're back!" i yell as i see Karen, Tyreese, and T-Dog set out of the car. We haven't seen them in weeks. everyone thought they were dead. "I'm so glad you all are alright!" i said as i ran down to greet them.

Sasha came running out when she heard the car approach. "Thank god y'all area alright" she said as she ran to hug her brother. "i thought you weren't comin back!"

"Don't ever think we wouldn't come back. i wouldn't leave ya" Ty said hugging her back. They went in to get settled in.

I went back to looking for Glenn. It wasn't like him to just disappear and not tell anyone. I found myself towards the back of the prison. the fenced off area to keep the walkers out. Maybe we went back here to clear some wondering walkers. I was right. or at least i thought i was right. until i got closer. he was leaning over something. a walker? no.. Glenn was the walker...

i covered my own mouth with my hand to stop myself some screaming and drawing attention to myself. Slowly he- it got up and started walking towards me. i backed up to get behind the fence and did, just in time. Now i could see, threw my tears, who he- it was eating. Mika.. this poor little girl, so innocent, so young. i scrambled to my feet and ran back to the front of the prison. i needed help. i just couldn't do it, i couldn't put him down. Finally i made it back to the Prison "Daddy! Daddy!" i yelled out as loud as my voice could carry it. He met me in the door way.

"what's wrong?!" he asked frantically

"Glenn... he..." i couldn't say it.

"Is he dead?" he asked, pulling me into a tight hug.

"yes.. but daddy i.."

^Hershel's POV^

i held her tightly. and we walked back inside.

"Did you put him down?"

"no, daddy he-he was already a walker..." she looked down "And i couldn't, i just couldnt kill him... When i found him he was, eating Mika..." she turned away.

Mika.. how would we tell her father...

"Daryl?" i called as Maggie walked away to find Beth. Daryl walked out "You need to go get Glenn and Mika.."

"What'd ya mean? where are they?" he asked

"He-he turned.. outside the fence in the back. Ate Mika..." i told him.

He sighed "Get carol for me?" he said and i went as fast as i could to find her. i didn't want Glenn- or what was Glenn to wonder off and so we couldn't find him.

"Carol?!" i called out. she came running out of the cell that they kids called the playroom

"What?! What's wrong?!"

"you need to go help Daryl.. now" she nodded and rushed outside. Sophia, Lizzie, Carl and Luke all stuck there heads out to see what was going on.


	11. Chapter 11

*Chapter 11*

^Carol's POV^

I rushed outside to see Daryl waiting for me.

"I still don't know what's going on."

"Glenn, we need to put him and mika down..."

My mouth fell open and i could feel the tears growing in my eyes. How was i supposed to tell Ryan... We walked back to the back of the prison to see Glenn, or what was Glenn still up against the fence growling. i could see the little that was left of Mika laying on the ground behind him. i could feel my knee's about to give out. I guess Daryl could see to because he wrapped his arm around my waist and held me up.

"shh... its alright" he said.

"its alright... i'm alright..." i said straightening up.

Daryl raised his crossbow and shot Gl- it straight in the head. i gasp but catch myself. We opened the gate and went in. Dragging his body back closer to the prison. Then heading back for Mika's. When we got there i just looked at her. Almost nothing left.

"What was she even doing back here?" i asked, not fully expecting an answer. He looked around. "Maybe she wondered after him..?" he said.

"yeah maybe..." i said and looked away as he shoved the small knife into the top of her head. leaving her face intact, being the only thing that was intact anyways.. We picked her up and slowly moved her back to the prison where we left Glenn.

I got 2 sheets and wrapped them over there body's. We brought them down and gently placed them next to where the other graves were and began to dig.

Later we would have a service for them.

~

~  
At the service Maggie couldn't stop crying, understandably, while Ryan and Lizzie both just looked mad, sad, and something else that i couldn't pinpoint, but i wasn't about to ask..

^Jade's POV^

It was cold. really cold, but we all went out to respect Glenn and Mika... I didn't know them well but it didn't matter. What u dint undestand is why they were back there in the first place, but i guess we will never know... I picked up Raya and started back to the prison. Carol walked next to me with her arm around Sophia, eyes red from crying.

"Phia? Carol sniffled "Can you take Raya back to the playroom? i just need Jade's help for a second?"

"Sure mom" she said, taking Raya from my arms.

"Whats up Carol?" i asked

"I just need you help clearing out the water pipe, i mean, while we are outside might as well get it done" she shrugged.

"Sure, anything i can do to help... are you alright?" i asked

She gave me a weak smile "Yeah.. i'm ok" But i could see the tears growing in her eye's. No one had gotten nearly as upset over Ricks death as they all were over Glenn's.

I pulled her into a tight hug, she hugged me back. this women, as much older than me as she was, was my very close friend, and i could see that she needed comfort.

Finally we made out way to the little bridge and she unclogged the pipe, as i watched for any walkers that might get to close. Going outside the fences wasn't very safe anymore, defiantly not alone. We were just about finished when we heard T-dog yell from the guard tower. We looked up at him and came jogging back towards the fences. got inside, closed them and looked at what he was pointing to.


	12. Chapter 12

*Chapter 12*

^Jade's POV^

"Look!" he yelled down to us, pointing towards the dirt road. A boy was walking it, and once he saw us he began to jog towards us. Carol and I ran to meet him. She opened, then shut the gates behind him.

"Thank you so much!" he called trying to catch his breathe.

"Get down on your knees, hands up, weapons down." i said with my handgun pointed at him. "Are you alone?"

He took out a small Swiss Army Knife, much like my own, placed it on the ground, next he took the compound bow off his shoulder and placed it next to the knife, ' damn, i wish i still had my bow'. he took the quiver off from his back and put it down.

"yes, I'm alone, and that's it." he said and i lowered my gun, putting it back in my belt.

Carol picked up his stuff and i helped him back up. He was cute, probably bout' my age. He was dark skinned, short cut brown hair, tall, he wore camo jeans and a black t-shirt with a black jacket and black boots.

"Hi" i said, trying to end the awkwardness "I'm Jade" I smiled at him. Damn, i hope he's nice.

"I'm Hudson" he smiled back. We got to the prison and he sat at the tables as Carol and i went into the cell block.

"Who that hell's this?!" Daryl asked looking at us.

"That's Hudson" i answered as calmly as i could. Daryl stepped closer to me and i shut my eyes, afraid of what might come. but Carol stepped in front of me and he stepped back.

"Well then, ya can talk ta him your self" he said

i nodded and walked back into the room with Hudson.

"Ya hurt?" i asked

"Nah"

"thats good, we have a doc that could look if ya are" he shook his head.

"soo, how many of ya live here?" he asked

I had to think about it. "lets see, There's me, my little sister Raya, Beth, Judith, Maggie and Gl- never mind, Lizzie, Ryan, Carl, Luke, Patrick, Hershel, Karen. Ty, Sasha, Daryl, Carol, Sophia, Michonne, T-dog, and some others, to be honest i don't even know everyone..."

"wow" he said back "full house, got room for one more?"

I smiled. "maybe" I liked him, but i needed info. "so how long ya been alone?"

"bout 2 months"

"and how old are ya?"

"16 you?"

"15" he nodded. I remembered Ricks 3 questions. "How many walkers have you killed?"

"more than i can count"

"how many people have you killed?"

"...2" he said, a little more slowly.

"why.." i hated that one.

He thought about it for a minute. "well, one because they were trying to kill me. and the other becasue they were hurting my mom..." He stoped talking.

I looked over at Daryl. He nodded. "Your good"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: the events taking place here are loosely based upon "Too Far Gone" so if ya havent seen that ep yet, you shouldnt read it. 3 love you all!**

*Chapter 13*

^Jade's POV^

[2 weeks later]

Maggie, Beth and i were playing 'hide n seek' in one of the empty cell blocks, with the girls, Sophia, Lizzie, Molly, and Raya.

"Ready or not here i come?!" i said

****BOOM****

The whole prison shook.

"Sophia?! Raya?! Come out!" i yelled coming out of the cell i was in. They came running out of the cell 2 down from me. I Picked up Raya and put my arm tightly around Sophia. I saw Maggie come out with Molly, then Lizzie with Beth.

"Phia, Lizzie, go get Judith and get all the kids on the bus. Now!" Maggie said and they ran off taking Raya with them. Maggie Beth and I ran outside. when we got there we saw Daryl standing close to Carol, his arm wrapped around her. Hudson, Bob, Sasha, Ty, Karen,T-dog, Carl, and Patrick stood there at the fence looking down. when i got closer i could see what they were looking at.

Down the hill, on the other side of the fence there was 6 cars, and a tank. People with guns pointed at us. A man stood on top of the tank, he had an eye patch, 'what do these people want from us?'

"I want to talk to Rick!" he yelled up to us. We all just looked at each other.

"He's not here" Daryl yelled back.

"Well where is he?" he asked, starting to look annoyed.

"He's... Dead" Carl said, pointing his shotgun at the man. The man said nothing.

"What do ya want?" Daryl asked.

"I want the prison" He said. 'what?! no! this is our home. what does he think?!' i thought.

"who's in charge?" he asked

"there's a counsel now" Sasha yelled out.

He smirked. "Is Hershel a part of this counsel? how about Michonne?" come to think of it, i haven't seen them. The man pointed to a car and two people moved to take something out of it. A moment later i saw a man dragging Hershel out of the car and pushing him to his knees in front of the tank. Michonne too.

i gasped and placed my hand over my mouth.

"Send someone down to talk!" he yelled to us. i looked around at all the people i consider friends. Daryl stepped forward and started to walk down to the fence.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is still "To Far Gone" kinda...**

*Chapter 14*

^Jade's POV^

I handed everyone a gun and we got set up. Waiting, just waiting. We couldn't hear what they were saying. All of the sudden The man raised Michonne's Katana and swung, but before he could hit Hershel a shot rang out and hit him in the gut. He fell back and the other man on the tank yelled "Kill them, Kill them all."

Michonne rolled out of the way, i tried to keep my eyes on them but i got to distracted with the flying bullets. Daryl ran behind the turned over bus and we all stated shooting.

All Hell broke loose.

^Lizzie's POV^

"Come on Lizzie!" Sophia yelled "We need to get on the bus!" she said as luke and molly carry Judith's baby seat and she held Raya's hand.

"No!" i yelled "we should help! they all have guns. why dont we? Carol told us to be strong!" i said to Sophia and we ran to get the guns. Luke and molly stayed with Judith and Raya.

Gunshots rang out all over the place. Sophia and I ran back outside with the pistols we grabbed. A man and a women were about to shoot Ty.

BOOM! I shot the man.

BOOM! she shot the women.

Ty looked at us. he looked surprised We went back for Raya and Judith.

"This way girls! We go that way!" he yelled but we ignored him and kept going.

^Carl's POV^

"Judith?!" I screamed out looking for my baby sister. "come on Patrick, we have to find her!"

"We've got to go Carl. im sure someone got her but if we stay here and get ourselves killed she will be all alone." i followed him out.

^Jade's POV^

"NO! Im not leaving with out her!" Carol yelled at Hudson.

"Carol we have got to get out of here!" he yelled back

"What about Raya? where's that bus?! that's where i told them to go!" i cried out.

"Jade. someone must have gotten her, we can look once we get out of here but its not safe!" Hudson pleaded.

"i cant, i cant leave her again!" carol yelled.

"Maybe he's right carol, we should go, they probably got out and are looking for us now..." i said, not really believing myself.


	15. update

****Status Update on each Character****

Ty and Karen haev the kids, Sophia, Lizzie, Luke, Molly, Raya, Judith. They are in the east woods.

Daryl is with Beth, also in the woods somewhere.

Carol, Jade and Hudson, are in the woods on the opposite side.

Maggie is with Bob and Sasha.

Carl and Patrick are on the bus with all the woodbury people.

Hershel and Michonne are together.

t-dog in alone

**A/N: tell me if i forgot anyone... ;)**


	16. Chapter 15

*Chapter 15*

^Jade's POV^

"We have to go back! We cant just leave my little sister there all alone!" i yelled to Hudson as he drug me from the prison.

"Or Sophia!" Carol added

"NO! I'm sure Phia has Raya and they found someone but the prison is gone. there is nothing to go back to!" Hudson scream at us. I cried to hard my vision became blurry. Hudson came over and wrapped his arm around me.

"Carol? the group had a plan for is something like this happened right?" he asked, she nodded "where were ya supposed ta meet?"

"An old store, maybe hardware, off of 84." she sniffled out.

"Well lets go!" i yelled out and we started walking in what we hoped was the right direction.

Night came quickly, so we climbed up into the trees and slept there. Just like before...

^ Ty's POV^

"I'm never having kids" I laughed "we need to find a building or something for the night.." i said to Karen

"Yeah, these kids need to sleep." she said back

A few minutes later we came upon a small bunker.

"Phia, Lizzie, you stay here and protect the kids while Karen and I check this out." i said

"Okay" the little girl smiled pulling out her pistol.

Quietly i opened the door pointing my gun inside first, Karen followed. It was simply one big room. "Its clear kids, come on in" i said back to them. they filed in, first Molly with Judith in her arms, next Luke, then Lizzie, then Raya holding Sophia's hand. we all settled down on the group, close to keep warm.

^Carl's POV^

"Patrick, can you check in the back for the map?" i asked and he walked back to dig threw the boxes of supplies. Ryan, lizzie's dad was driving, but he didn't know what way to go. Patrick walked back up with the map.

"Let me see?" Ryan said pulling the bus over.

"You look it over I'm going to get some air and look around, see if i can tell where we are." i said getting off the bus. I walked to the woods to take a piss, just as i was zipping up my jeans i heard the quiet moans, i went to pull out my gun but i was to late, the small walker girl sunk her teeth into my arm and i let out a scream shooting her and the others in the head. slowly i made my way over to the bus, Patrick came out

"So we've got it figured out we head-" he stopped when we looked at me "c-carl?!"

"i ju-just want you to tell Judith that i love her and i want her to know who i was, can you do that?" i asked him. he nodded so i raised my gun to my head "look away..." he did, so i shot and the world went black.

^Beth's POV^

We go to to this building. I'm not really sure how, i wasnt even looking, just followed Daryl. I just thought about my Daddy, and Maggie, were they ok? would i ever see them again?

"Daryl? do you think my dad and Maggie are ok?" i asked him

"I'm sure they are fine Beth, they are strong, they have you and they have something to fight for." he pulled me into a hug. I'm glad I'm with him, he makes my feel safe, i trust him. i looked threw the few supplies that we had, i took a energy bar and a water bottle and went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 16

*Chapter 16*

^Jade's POV^

"Are we far?" i asked Hudson. It was day 3 of looking for this store. My brain told me it was hopeless and we should just give up. But my heart told me that i had to keep going, and find Raya. And i knew that Carol would never stop looking for Phia.

"I think we are pretty close" The leaves behind us rustled. I drew my hand gun. 'Damn, i wish i still had my bow, this shit is way to load'. Carol took out her machete. Hudson jumped in front of me, with his bow ready. 'awe, he's so protective'

***BANG***

A gun shot flew out, and it wasn't from my gun...

* * *

^Daryl's POV^

"What was that?" Beth asked me. Yeah i heard it too, a gunshot.

"Nothin, don't worry bout it' " i said, not wanting her to worry.

^Jade's POV^

She fell to the ground...

"CAROL!" i screamed and ran to her side.

"oh my god, please, carol, can you hear me? please stay awake!"

Her eye's fluttered open and shut. The gun shot was just below the shoulder. My tears were streaming down my face as i held my hands to her wound. I needed her, i cant do this without her!

"carol?" i whispered, pleaded. "Hudson Help me!" he came running over and a figure came out of the woods.

I didn't care, I just wanted to help Carol. Hudson ripped off his shirt and used it to help slow the bleeding. then he got up with the bow ready to shoot the asshole that did this.

"T-Dog?!" He asked. I Turned around to see T coming out of the woods.

"what the hell happened?" he asked looking at Hudson. I simply moved out of the way to show him what he has done.

"shit..." he whispered. and threw his gun on the ground. "Please, let me help..."

"we have to get to the store. help me carry her" Hudson said. I wrapped the shirt tight around her shoulder.

"That way" Hudson said and pointed. 5 minutes later we made it to the store. i went ahead to open the door and found it locked

"shit! it's locked!" but just as i said that Beth opened the door.

"Jade!" she yelled and went to hug me but u pushed her away and went inside.

"Clear a space!. NOW!" i yelled and she came over to clear the metal table. Just then Daryl came out of the other room.

"What's going on?" He asked at the same moment that Hudson and T-dog came in with a limp Carol in there arms.


	18. Chapter 17

*Chapter 17*

^Jade's POV^

They set her down on the cleared off table and Daryl came running after them

"What the hell?! Who the fuck- What the fuck happened?! No, it doesn't matter... Someone help her!"

No one knew what to do, this was normally Hershel job and he wasn't here, We just kept the pressure on it. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open.

"Caarool...?" i asked nervously,

"Wha-what happe-" she was cut off by her own screams, "ahhh!" she yelled, clutching her own shoulder. "Did, Did it go all the was threw?" Hudson helped her sit up while Daryl looked down the back of her shirt.

"yes, is that good?" He asked her with a terrified look across his face.

"yes.. means we wont have to get the bullet out."

"What do we do?!' Daryl asked her

"Get all the -" she gasped for her breath "all the cloth you can, only clean, ya need to stop the bleeding" She said, laying back down with Hudson's help. Beth and T-dog ran around lookng for all the cloth they could find while Jade went to get the gauze from the first aid kit. Beth cleaned all the things they found and soon we stopped the bleeding. We would need to get antibiotics soon or it wold get infected. And we would need pain killers. What we really needed was Hershel.

*2 days later*

No one else has come. Carol still could really move to much, we were dangerously low on supplys, amo, food, water...

"Jade? Beth? Come on in 'er" Daryl called for us from the main room. The once hardware store had a main room and a small back room. Carol stayed in the back room. "we are going on a run"

"Too?" I asked

"We have to find more food, hopefully some amo and water... I'll hunt a little,probly wont be much game, to damn cold" Daryl said.

I sighed, not wanting them to leave, not wanting Hudson to leave. "Alright... stay safe" I said and walked over to kiss Hudson on the cheek

"Dont worry bout me..."

"But i do, so stay safe"

*cough-cough* "we gotta go.." T-dog said to me

"We are gona look around for the kids too..." Hudson told me as he stared for the door.

Daryl walked into Carol's room and kissed her forehead then walked back

"Lets go" and they all walked out. And in a moment they were gone.


	19. Chapter 18

*Chapter 18*

^Hudson's POV^

I had my bow ready as we wondered the woods. Every russle of the fallen leaves made me aim in that direction. Daryl got a couple squirrels. I was glad, we hadn't eaten anything other than granola bars and oatmeal.

"Look!" T-dog yelled and pointed threw the tree's to see a group of small buildings, probably once a 'Main St'.

"Lets check it out" Daryl said. We crept throughout the forest . We looked down the street to be sure it was safe, only a few walkers. Daryl aimed his crossbow and shot one in the back of the head. I readied my bow and let the arrow fly into the skull of another.

Easily we took out the few remaining walkers, and headed into the first building. Looked like an old bakery. The food would have gone bad, but we could still look. Found a few water bottles and killed two walkers. The nest place we went was a clothinf store, we stuffed our abs with anythign that looked like it would fit us, or the girls.

^Beth's POV^

"Ya need anything Carol?" I asked poking my head into the room, when she shook her head no i walked back out with Jade.

"How long have they been gone?" I asked as i came to sit next to her.

"I think about 3 hours" She answered. Just then we heard footsteps outside.

"_walkers?_" I whispered. she put her finger to her lips

"_shhh_" she stood up and we walked into the back room towards Carol. shutting the door quiely. It scratched at thefront door for a few minutes before it wondered off losing interest.

*1 week later*

^Jade's POV^

The bus people and Patrick made it to the store, along with Hershel and Michonne. We got the story of Carl and i just felt for Judith, she really was alone... Sasha Bob and Maggie came too. Ty, Karen and the kids haven't yet...

"It's not safe here anymore, we have no space" Hershel argued during the make shift counsel meeting consiting of not only counsel members, but all important members.

"No! we aren't leaving without Sophia! Judith! Raya! all of them! I just will not do that again." Carol yelled with tears about to fall.

"Why aren't we out their looking for them?!" I yelled to them. "Hell, I'll go alone if i have to!" i said as i stormed off towards the door. "Cause i sure as hell aint leavin my baby sister behind! She's all I've got!" Just as i was about to open the door Hudson stepped in my way.

"Ya cant go out there Jade... It's dangerous" I just stood and looked up at him. My face turned red, i was so embarrassed. I cant beleive i just blew up like that...

"I'm sorry" i said burring my face in his chest. His arms wrapped around my waist.

"We will get a group together and go look together ok?" He said to me and i nodded.

"We'll I'm going.. anyone else?" He asked looking around.

Carol and Daryl nodded together. Ryan raised his hand. So did Molly's mom and Luke's parents.

The eight of us headed out. wondering the woods. killing every walker in sight. silently, no guns.

"I prayed i would never be doing this again..." Carol whispered to Daryl as they walked hand and hand.

"We found er once, we'll do it again" He answered smiling down at her. I should ask what they are talking about one day...

After about two hours we came upon a bunker. Daryl quietly opened the door

^Ty's POV^

"Karen?" I asked as i walked back into the small bunker.

"Yeah, still here" she laughed as she rocked Judith on her lap.

"I'm back. Got some food. Who's hungry?" I asked and the kids jumped up in excitment

"Me, me, me!" they all said as i handed them each some food and a large water bottle to share.

"mr?" Raya said tugging at my pants "Do ya tink we'll ever find ma Sissy?" she asked with a pout spread across her face.

"Soon Raya... Soon..." It's been a while since we've seen the group. Wonder if they have met up yet? Are they looking for us? for their kids? probably.

"lets get some sleep, we'll look more tomorrow"


	20. Chapter 19

*Chapter 19*

Ty and Karen were about to get some sleep when the door creaked open. They both shot up, weapons ready.

Daryl walked in first. they put down there weapons. Carol and Jade walked in next. Sophia ran to her mother clinging to her waist.

"Moma! I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too Phia" Carol said hugging her back tightly. Daryl joined.

Raya got up from her place on the floor and ran to Jade. She picked her up and hugged her tight. Lizzie went to Ryan,Molly went to her mom and Luke to his parents. Hudson picked up Judith. They all headed back to the store.

When they got back everyone was relieved to see the kids in one piece. They needed to find a new place to call home, to stay the winter at least. The kids wouldn't do well in the cold Judith and Raya especially being as small a still are maybe they could find a small gated community or even another prison, whatever it was they needed to find it fast.

*Next day*

"Daryl, Hudson, t-dog, and Ty will go out to look for a new place" Hershel started "And the rest of is will stay behind and get this back to a normal pace" He finished.

"I think that's fine, but we've got a lot of able body's and we could use em ta look fer supplies?" Daryl suggested, more so as an order than a question.

"ok, how about, Jade and Sasha stay here on watch and the rest can split up into groups of two. Carol and Karen can be one, Maggie and Bob another, Michonne you alright on your own?" Hershel asked.

"Always" Michonne said back.

"alright, lets get on it" Daryl said walking over to pick up his cross bow and give carol a quick kiss. "stay safe"

"nine lives remember" she shot back and winked.

Within a few minutes they were all going there separate ways. looking for cars, supplies, anything.

Carol and Karen walked down the abandoned road, it was early morning and they could feel the cool air brushing up against my skin. Soon we found a car, lucky for us the keys were left inside. They hoped in and kept driving in the direction they were walking.

"I just wanted ta thank you fer takin care of my Phia..." Carol said, breaking the silence.

"No problem hunny, Sophia did most of the kids work anyways" Karen laughed.

Finally they made there way to a small shop, maybe a pharmacy. They parked the car right outside the door and head inside, no walkers in sight. They grabbed anything they could find, food, water, blankets, whatever, some more meds too. They were heading out, arms full with things. Carol walking in front of Karen she heard a scream and quickly turned around. Dropping all the things she was holding she rushed over and stuck her machete into the walkers skull, splinting it almost in two.

She ran to Karen who was now sitting on the group leaning against the shelf. She was bleeding but Carol couldn't see where from.

"Were you bit?!" she asked frantically. No answer. "Karen, please answer me!"

"y-yes..." Now carol really didn't know what to do.

"Where? maybe we can just-" Karen cut her off

"You cant..."

"Karen we can just-"

"carol... please, please just, end it now..."

"no, no, no, i cant, you cant, no!"

"I cant... i just cant die like this... please Carol... it'll be quick... i dont want to be one of them..." Tears now covered Carols face. "Tell Ty that I love him" i single tear fell from her face and Carol raised her machete.

* * *

**AN: So ok i know that's really weird but i wanted Carol to have something to do with Karen's death like she does in the show, tell me what ya think! **

**-AJ**


	21. Chapter 20

*Chapter 20*

^Daryls POV^

We walked for a while, looking for anything tat we might be able to call a home. everything was either too small or not enclosed enough. Until we came upon an abandoned school. Looked like it was once a private school. Had a big wall around the outside with a gate in the front. It was closed. Maybe there weren't any walkers...

"Lets check this place out" I said. T nodded and pushed open the gate. We walked in slowly, clearing the few walkers that lingered around inside.

"We should check around and see if there are any other ways in, but this place looks good as any ta me" Daryl said. They all went to walk around the brick walls and found nothing that they couldn't handle.

"Clear" they said when they came back.

"lets head inside then..." Ty said as he made his way to the front door.

They walked into the long hall, the first room on the left, was what looked like a 3rd grade classroom, no walkers, they kept going to the next room, another class room right at the corner of where the hall made a right turn, no walkers. Almost right across was the Library, empty. then another empty class room on the left.

The cafeteria straight ahead, again in the corner of where the hall then turned left, one one walker. The large bath room, many stalls and some showers, was on the left as soon as you made the turn in the hall. Across from it was the teachers lounge, then the large storage closet, large enough to be a room on the right.

Straight in front of them was another class room, clear, turning left again the hall opened up a bit wider. You could go straight to another classroom or the outside back door. Or you could go left and see a classroom on the left and one right across on the left. Going straight you see another room, then going left you find the last room. All Clear.

It was perfect.

"Lets head back and get the others, this place is good" T said as they walked out and shut the gate behind them.

^Jade's POV^

Sasha and I sat on top on the small building waiting for the others to come back, hopefully with good news. A car drove up. Carol was inside

"Where's Karen?" I asked Sasha as if she should have an answer. We went down stairs to meet her and talk... When we got there Carol was slowly stumbling out of the car, blood splatter covering her face

"Carol? are you ok? Where's Karen" She didn't answer

"Come on, lets get ya cleaned up..." Sasha said, walking to Carol's side. I went to grab the things that they had gotten, and followed them inside, the obvious looks that Carol was getting wasn't help the situation.

"Nothin' ta worry bout folks" i said as i followed them into he back room. When i got there Beth was genitally whipping the blood from her face and she was just starring into the nothingness.

"Ya gonna tell us what happened?" I asked, getting annoyed at her silence.

"she got bit" she answered, emotionless.

"Are you alright though?" i asked, realizing that she could've been hurt and i was being an ass.

"I'm fine" she shook her head as she spoke. "Sh-She wanted me to end it..." She looked down as if ashamed "I-I didnt want to..."

I walked over and wrapped my arm around her.

"How am i supposed to tell Tyrese? He's gonna kill me!" Carol asked turning to Sasha.

"I'll tell him, Carol. He's my brother.."

"No, i should, it was my fault, if i wasn't walking in front maybe it would have been my instead..."

"What?! Are you kidding me?! No way I'm letting you blame yourself for this, what would your little girl do, huh?" I yelled suddenly feeling very angry. How could she blame herself like that?! what the hell? hmm... maybe there really is a lot i don't know about this women i call my best friend, mom...

She just looked down..

"alright, but I'm staying with you" Sasha said as they heard a car pull up. Daryl walked in first, Hugging Carol, but not noticing her tear filled eyes until after he started to talk.

"We found a new place- whats wrong?" he asked, cutting himself off.

"Thats great" she said trying to avoid the question.

"Karen?" Ty called from the other room

"Ty, can you come in here and talk to me and Carol?"

A moment later Ty was in the room with them.

"Ty... Karen... she.. got bit" Carol explained trying to hold back the tears. He was silent for a minute.

"got bit... AND YOU JUST LET HER DIE?!" He yelled taking a swing with his right fist, hitting Carol straight in the face, she fell backwards.

"I'm so sorry Carol, I-I didn't mean to- oh god" Ty said, realizing what he had done.

Daryl was at her side the second he saw her falling back. Her lip was bleeding a bit, but she was fine. Daryl stood up and walked over to Ty

"If you ever put yer hands anywhere near her again i will personally shoot an arrow in yer ass, got it?!" He said.

Sasha just looked at her brother and shook her head as she went to help Carol back to the bathroom.

"Are ya alright?" Sasha asked

"Guys, I'm fine!" she laughed a little "Been threw a hell of a lot worse"

"Well, I'm still sorry that he did that."

"You don't need to be sorry, he was right, i let her die, but i didnt mean to..."

"I know"


	22. Chapter 21

*Chapter 21*

^Carol's POV^

"Lets talk about this _place _you've found" Carol said to the group

"alright, so listen up, we found this school, its got a big brick wall all around it and its walker free. Its a good place, i think we could get it cleaned up and really call it a home..." Daryl said.

"Lets get packing then..." Sasha said.

^Jade's POV^

The next morning we all had our things together. Daryl, Carol, Me, Hudson, Sophia and Raya in one car. Molly, her mom, luke, his parents, Ryan and lizzie in the van. Ty, Sasha, bob, maggie, and t-dog in another. Hershel Beth judith and the supplies in the last car. Michonne on the horse she found.

When they got to the school, daryl gave them the tour, Michonne took the first room, Maggie and Beth took the next one. Hershel took the library, T-dog and Ty took the next room. Sasha and bob shared one, mollys mom and Ryan took the next room. Jade and hudson took one, and Carol and Daryl took the one across. Luke and Patrick took what they called the 'boys room' and Sophia, Lizzie, and molly took the 'girls room', Judith and Raya took the room closest to the back door in case they needed to get out fast.

There was a garden and a playground.

^Carol's POV^

I walked in with Daryl and the Kids.

"Daryl take our stuff into that room" she said pointing "I'm going to take the girls to find a room." I turned to Sophia "You'll be close, but can you keep an eye on the little girls for me?"

"Okay mom" Sophia smiled.

"Lets go then..." I said and started for the next open room. Daryl took the cars and went into the room. I took the girls in to the room and helped them get settled.

"well, would ya look at that, its a kindergarden room, toys and stuff, little beds, how perfect!" I laughed.

"well everyone pick a bed and get settled.

^Jade's POV^

*2 weeks later*

Everyone was settled in to the school. Hershel started a vegetable garden. But it was cold now, probably december.

"Hudson are you in there?" I asked through the stall if the bathroom.

"Yes. I'll be out in a minute"

"oh no. i mean, take yer time..huh" i stopped because i wasn't really sure how to continue. He laughed at my awkwardness. He came out as i was looking in the mirror brushing my hair. He walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek than looking at me in the mirror.

"You're so beautiful" my face turned so red right away. I turned to look at him in the eyes. His eyes, they were such a perfect deep green. Our lips genitally crashed together, only to be interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Oh, uhm, I'm- uh, sorry" Beth said just standing in the door way.

I forced a cough "I'm just gonna go, uh, check on Raya..." I slithered out of his grip and walked past Beth out of the room. I walked towards the baby's room, really hopping to find Carol.

Carol was sitting in a rocking chair that we found, rocking with Judith tucked neatly in her arms. Her shirt was pulled up a little and i noticed the large scar of the side of her stomach, i guess i was staring because she said

"Something wrong hunny?"

"I uh, just need to ask you somethin"

"You alright?"

"well uh yeah, guess I'm just a little embarrassed"

"'bout?" she asked as she got up and put judith in the little crib we found.

"Well Beth kinda walked in on me and Hudson kissing, and i know it doesn't sound like a big deal but, well, it was the first time we really kissed, ugh, this is such a 'before the end' problem..." I explained. She laughed.

"Aweeee, your cute, i think maybe Beth is just jealous. i mean, she hasn't got a boyfriend and well Hudson's the only one anywhere near her age, sometimes i forget how young you are... i guess i say that a lot huh?"

"Carol... can i ask you a question?"

"uhm... sure..."

"whats that scar from?"


	23. Chapter 22

"what scar" she asked trying to act like she didn't know what i was talking about"

"the one on your stomach"

"Uh, nothing, its nothing"

"Come on Carol... it aint nothing"

For a while, she just didn't respond.

"i mean, if ya really don't wanna talk about it i can drop it, i can see its makin ya upset" Jade said.

"My... Husband... thats where the scar if from"

_Carol walked through the front door of the house, 7 year old Sophia rushing to her side. _

_"Mommy! did you get it?! did you?!" she yelled_

_"yes baby... i got it... but you cant tell daddy..." carol said as she handed the young girl her new doll. it was a brand new barbie, everyone was wanting on in Sophia's class and Carol didnt want her daughter to be made fun of, she got enough of that at home._

_Just then Ed walked in._

_"And what is it that she cant tell me?"_

_Carol stood up and faced him. "Nothing, its nothing" She said_

_"It aint nothing... What the hell is it?!" he screamed and she backed up_

_"Sophia, go to your room, NOW!" Carol said harshly. _

_"She cant hide, and neither can you" He yelled and he punched her in the stomach. Sophia hadn't left._

_"No! daddy stop! your hurting her!" she said as she ran to Ed and grabbed his arm. He roughly pushed her away and she hit her back against the wall. Carol stood up and quickly as she could and Ed stepped closer to Sophia. He stopped at the counter and picked up the knife that was sitting on the counter. _

_Once again he stepped towards Sophia._

_"No daddy!"_

_"Ed!" Carol yelled as she jumped in front of him, stopping him from hurting sophia with the knife._

_The knife stuck into her side and she screamed out. she fell to the ground and saw Sophia run to her side. Things started going fuzzy and then they went black_

"Carol?" Jade asked. "Hello?"

"what? uhm sorry... what did you say?"

"i just said that I'm sorry, sorry that happened to you"

"You don't need to be sorry Jade... its over... he's dead... and now i have Daryl, and i have Sophia, and i have you, and everyone else"

Jade stepped closer and pulled her in for a hug.

"Well, i better go check in on Daryl" Carol said and walked out towards her room.

Jade walked into her and Hudson's room

"Thought you were going to check on Raya?" He said as she sat happily on his lap.

"Yeah, well, uhm, i" She had forgotten that's what she told him to get out of the room.

"It's okay.. I get i t... but i want you to know that i really do like you." He stood up from his place on the bed and set Raya back down.

"I love you, Jade" He said and he leaned in the kiss her again, this time she kissed back.

"i lik-love you too" They were soon interrupted be yelling coming from the front yard. Jade ran to pick up Raya and then followed Hudson quickly down the hall.

When we made our way outside we saw Luke holding his bag of things, along with his parents

"We are leaving, we have got family really close to here and we want to be with them." His father said to us, Daryl, Carol, and Beth.

"Y'all have no idea if they are even alive!"

"Well, we are going and you cant stop us!"

"Can-can i come along?" Patrick asked

Everyone just looked at him

"Uhm, sure... of course hunny" Luke's mom spoke up finally.

Only a short moment later they left.

"Why are all these people leaving? First it was Molly and her mom, not Luke his parent and Patrick? i dont get it?" Jade asked Hudson as they walked back into the school.


	24. Chapter 23

*Chapter 23*

"Come on, lets just go back inside..." Carol said as she grabbed his hand and walked back into the school.

"Yeah, well, ya know, we never really got ta finish..."

"mmm... well ok then, lets go"

He smirked and dragged her to the bedroom. Locking the door behind them.

"Wait... what if someone needs you? What if soph-"

"shut up, women. Ya talk to much." He said and kissed her while they walked over to the bed. He lightly tugged at her shirt and then pulled it over her head. He laid her down on the bed. Kissing her lightly as she tugged at his shirt.

*Knock-knock*

"ughh" He said as he walked over to the door. "What?"

"I need Carol's help, i mean, if you guys aren't too busy" Hershel said as she looked back at Carol who was trying to cover herself with the blanket.

"Yeah, were busy"

"Well.. i see.. ill let you go then.." He said. Daryl nodded and shut the door. Slowly he walked back over to her. She burst out laughing and he smirked.

Ridding of the rest of there clothes. Daryl slowly climbed on top of her. Carol's mouth twitched into a soft grin as she put her hands on his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. He gently entered her as she let out a small sigh. He continued thrusting into her, slowly at first and then faster and faster as they began to moan in synch.

* * *

A month later and they've lost a lot of people. Molly and her mom. Luke and his parents, along with Patrick. Ryan got bit on a run, Maggie too. Hershel and Beth took it hard, but they are alright now.

All thats left is, Hershel, Beth, Jude, Jade, Hudson, Raya, Carol, Daryl, Sophia, Lizzie, Michonne, and T-dog.

Carol sat cuddled up to Daryl on the couch in the teacher lounge. Jade was sitting only a little further reading to Raya and Jude. Hudson was on watch with T-dog. Hershel was outside in the garden with Sophia and Lizzie, despite the cold weather. Michonne and Beth sat at the small table on the other half of the room.

"I think we should go into town, go to the weapons store, maybe they have some things left. Sophia and Lizzie should learn to defend themselves." Daryl said to Carol. she didn't argue.

"I'll go, and you, maybe Michonne?" she asked, looking over to the mysterious women, she nodded.

"Ill tell the girls to stay with Jade or Beth." he said standing up, they both nodded and then Jade went back to her story.

"The End"

"Read another sissy!" Raya said and Jude let out a giggle.

* * *

They drove along the broken road. Passing only a few walkers but never anything they couldn't just drive past. They arrived at the few small shops in no time. They took down 2 walkers and headed inside. They grabbed all the amo they could. Guns too. Daryl headed to the back room to look for arrows. Maybe a bow for Jade, she'd said something about wanting a new one. Carol was searching the drawers for any knives. She heard a shelf crash down she followed the noise, when she turned the corner she saw Michonne had her katana out and pointed at a group of three men.

"Who's this?" the man in the center said pointing to Michonne.

"Take one more step and I'll chop your heads off." she growled. He laughed a little and Carol stepped out with my gun drawn and pointed.

"Who are you?" she asked, really only wanting them to move away from Michonne.

"No, who are you" the second man asked.

"Not anyone important" she answered

"I like this ones attitude." the third man said to the others.

* * *

Daryl didnt even notice all the commotion from the front of the store until her heard a mans voice say.

-"I like this ones attitude." and it was not Carol or Michonne. He quietly walked to the front of the store, trying hard not to be noticed. Just waiting and listening.

-"Lets take 'em back to camp" one man said.

-"Boss would be mighty happy, havent gotten any new pieces in a while." Another man said. Daryls blood was boiling, What was he supposed to do? He couldn't just let them go, but if he came out now they would kill them... Just gotta let em go, get the others, then find them. Yeah. thats the best choice...

* * *

"okay, miss ninja, your going to put that sward down now, or we kill your little friend here" The middle guy said and pointed his gun to carols head. She put it down and the second man walked up behind me. Tying her hands.

"Same goes for you" he said to Carol. She placed the gun on the ground and they walked over to her. They took them to a black SUV and all the hell they could both think about was. 'Where the hell's Daryl'

* * *

They took the girls and drove away, Daryl ran out to the car and drove back to the school as fast as he possibly could. He ran inside.

"Hershel! T! Jade! Hudson! Someone!"

Everyone ran out.

"What? whats wrong?!" Jade asked as she turned the corner. "wh-where's Carol?"


	25. Chapter 24

*Chapter 24*

"These men. Th-they took them. I-i couldnt do anything... they just took 'em n drove off" he said, "we gotta go get em!"

"You go, take T, Hudson and Jade, I'll stay here with Beth and the kids" Hershel said and they ran back out to the cars. They drove off into the same direction as the SUV

* * *

The men took them to what looked like a small campsite, maybe 10 tents and only men walking around. No women. They took them to a building with no windows and only one door. They were sat down on the floor, hands still tied.

"So, are you gonna tell us your names? or are we going to have to get Mike in here?"

They both stayed quiet.

"Are you sure? Cause ya aint gonna like our boss" The man warned. He walked out and Carol turned to Michonne.

"Are you alright?" She simply nodded and looked down at her hands trying to get them free.

The door opened again and a man walked in. He was tall, Dark brown hair, a short beard, probably used to shave. He wore a sherifs jacket, different from the one Rick once wore.

"Well, would ya look at this..." He reached to touch Michonnes cheek and she jumped back defensively. "You gals gonna tell me your names? Or am i going to have to beat it out of you?"

* * *

They drove back to the place Daryl said they took them from. He got out and looked around for any tracks.

"This way!" He yelled and pointed. We drove down the road until we lost the tracks.

"Now what?! We cant just leave 'em" Jade yelled. The tears that brimmed her eyes were about to fall.

"We aint! i ju-just gotta think a minute!" he yelled back.

"Why the hell'd they even take em?" Hudson asked placing his arm around his obviously distraught girlfriend. He knew she was worried about Carol. She is like her mom, or her best friend, or both...

* * *

Five.

Thats how many times he's already punched Carol across her face.

Michonne? only two.

Her eye was almost swollen shut, but she still wouldn't talk. Michonne just couldnt let this go on, 'he can hit me all he wants, me, not her'

Six

Seven

"Stop" He turned to look at her, slowly taking a step away from Carol and towards Michonne.

"Whats your name then huh?" She gave him a look then said,

"Im Michonne, and thats Carol." Carol looked over at Michonne and gave her a stunned look. But all Michonne could see was the blood covering her face. soon to be swollen bruises.

"Well then, Michonnnnne, Im Mike, but you cant call me that." He took a wing at her and she blacked out.

* * *

Carol woke up but didn't open her eyes. She didn't even stur. She wanted to listen, maybe get some information.

-"who's gonna break this one?" someone said.

-"Ill do it" another voice added, sounding a little to excited.

What did they mean 'break'?

Some walked closer to her. He grabbed her arm, and shook her, as if trying to wake her. She pretend to wake up then. She looked around, it was a small room, no windows, barely lit, maybe with some candles. The walls were concrete, maybe a basement?. Suddenly she felt the aching pain in her face. The man untied her hands only to tie them again, this time, behind her, or over her head, from the way her head was spinning she wasn't sure, but they were attached to something, a bar? or a post?

The other men walked out of the room and she couldn't even imagine what was to come next.

"And aren't you a pretty little thangg..." No one had ever said she was pretty, even so, it wasn't a good thing, and she knew it. He bent down next to her face.

"Im gonna give you a night you wont ever forget." She could feel the tears forming in her eyes and he sat there smiling before leaning in the rip of the rest of her clothes.

* * *

They drove and drove. looking for what seemed like weeks. Finally sometime the next day they came upon a small campsite. From what they could see it was full of many tents, one RV and a small building.

Men walking around, in and out of the building.

"Ya think they're here?" Jade whispered to Daryl.

"Maybe.. worth a try?" They got out of the car and walked towards the campsite quietly.

They found there was to the small building one man stood guard and they took him down silently.

When they walked into the building they are met with the horrifying sight of women, tons, chained up agains the walls. Jade ran to undo the chains and set them free.

"What the fuck?!" she said as she undid the last one. They all ran off, not saying anything.

"We need to find them. Now"


	26. Chapter 25

Michonne sat tied to a post in the center of a room. Some men have already come in to 'inspect' me. She had no idea what was going on. All she knew was that she needed to get out of there. Slowly she got her hands untied and ran into the next room. luckly there was no one in there. she was only in her tank to and underwear.

When she made her way out of that room she opend the door and saw T-dog first. She ran to him, trying her best not to cry. He pulled her into a tight hug and gave her his coat.

"Are you alright?" He asked frantically. She nodded, she didnt want to risk the shakiness of her voice. Jade came running over

"Michonne... what happened... are you ok? wh-where's Carol?"

"She-she was with me for a while, but then i got knocked out and when i woke up, she was just gone... and i was all alone in a different room... I'm sorry... i really tired... i tried to keep her safe Daryl..." She said looking over to Daryl.

"T, take Michonne back to the car, we are going to find Carol." Daryl said and nodded at Michonne as if saying 'its ok'

They found the room that Michonne was held in and walked to the attached room found another women and helped her out.

When we stepped into the next room Jade stopped dead in her tracks. Hudson stopped with her but Daryl kept walking.

Carol was laying on the ground arms above her head tied to a post. She was sprawled out in a non-human looking pose across the cold floor. No clothes. Nothing. But you couldn't see anything, she was covered in blood and bruises. She didn't even look like herself. The wounds were open and still bleeding, pouring out over to floor. She didn't even look like she was breathing.

"No... no no no, she has to be ok!" Daryl cried as he walked over to her almost lifeless body. He lightly placed his hand over her heart. He felt it. a light, faint beating. He took of his jacket and used it to cover her body.

He turned around to see Jade burring herself into Hudson's.

"What the hell are y'all doin'! Help me!" he yelled at them, you could hear how hard he was trying not to cry.

"Is she..." Jade squeaked out

"No!" they both ran over and unlatched the handcuffs. He picked her up and carried her through the campsite, ignoring everything but her.

When they got to the car Jade and Hudson climbed in the way back and Daryl got into the backseat with Carol laying across the rest, her head resting on his legs.

Michonne turned around from the front seat to look at them, her eyes grew wide and wet with unfallen tears as she looked at Carol, she was unrecognizable.

T sped down the road, about half way to the school she started coming too. She tried to sit up so Daryl placed his hand on her back for support, but she cried out, and he pulled his hand away.

Once again she passed out so he laid her back down, careful not to touch anything.

He looked over to limp body, whip marks, and burns covered her whole backside, the were hiding the hold scars but he could still see them, only more to add to the collection.

Finally they made it back to the school. Jade ran ahead screaming for Hershel, while Daryl and Hudson carefully carried Carol inside.

"Hershel!" she yelled again as we made it to the door. He came running around the corner.

"What happened to her?!"

"P-please help her.." Daryl pleaded. They rushed her into the cafeteria and set her down on top of the furthest table.

"Is- is she gonna be ok?" he stuttered.

"Beth, i need hot water, Jade, get Daryl out" Hershel commanded. "Im going to do the best i can, son"

* * *

Hershel was cleaning out the dirt and looking for the source of the seemingly never ending blood flow. He turned her over to do her back when he realized that it wasn't one place. it was the many lashes that covered her back. they were made by a belt or a whip.

She's been hit over the head many times and in the face, you almost couldn't tell who it was...

He sewed up the cut on her forehead and larger gashes on her inner thighs, but he also saw the bruises above them and even higher.

"I cant tell what ones are old scars and what are new ones..." He started.

"Who would do something like this..." Beth whispered.

"I don't know Bethy, i just don't know"

* * *

Jade paced around in her room. She was worried about Carol, this women whom she'd grown to trust, who she thought of as she best friend.

"What if she doesn't make it?! what if she turns?! who-"

"She'll be fine" Hudson interrupted her.

"But-"

"She has so much to loose. she wont just give up, she's got Phia, Daryl, Lizzie, You... Jade you don't need to worry, Hershel will fix er up."

"Im going to talk to Sophia" She said and walked out, to the girls room.

"Phia? are you in here?" she asked knocking lightly before entering.

"Jade! your back! that mean my moms back too!" she said turning towards the door, but Jade stopped her.

"Sophia wait..."


	27. Chapter 26

*Chapter 26*

"Sophia wait..." Jade stopped her.

"Why?" she asked confused. "I wanna see my mom!" she yelled. "Is she okay? Is she dead?" tears forming in her eyes.

"No, she isn't dead, she's just... just"

"Spit it out Jade! Im not a baby! just tell me"

"She's hurt Phia... Hershel's with her now... Maybe you should go see Daryl..."

She stormed off to her mothers room.

"Daryl!" she yelled out.

"Yeah, I'm here phia" she ran in and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Im mom gonna be ok?" she asked not looking up at him.

"She'll be fine Soph, lets go see if we can see her..." He said and he picked up the tiny pre-teen. He started for the cafeteria. When they got there she was laying on the table back up, and there was ice covering it. She wasn't wearing a shirt but she was covered.

"What happened to her?" She asked Daryl, or Hershel, whoever would answer.

"just some bad men, nothing you need to be thinking about"

"Like daddy?" she asked.

"Yeah, like _him._"

She just looked at her unconscious mother, laying on the bed. Only a thin sheet covering her. She walked closer and was all the little cuts, 'Just like daddy used to do' she thought.

She lightly touched an old scar on the side of her stomach. The tears fell from her eyes as she ran out as fast as she could.

"Whats wrong with her?" Daryl asked looking at Hershel.

"Thats her mother Daryl... and it wasn't a new one she touched, it was an old one..." He explained. Daryl sighed and walked out after Sophia.

* * *

"Phia? Ya in there?" no answer "Ya know, er ma, she's gonna be a'right" Still nothing. "Phia, please, you've got to talk to me"

"I've got nothing that needs talking about" she snapped back.

"No need to be snippy, just tell me whats wrong"

Slowly she came out of the bathroom stall.

"That scar... the one on her side... it was my fault... most of them are..."

* * *

"You need to calm down. She's fine, You're fine. Just please sit down" T-dog said to Michonne as she stood nervously at the door, wishing she could go make sure Carol was ok.

"Im gonna go check on her, and you cant stop me" She said leaving her room and heading to the cafeteria.

When she walked in she could see her laying on the table. Slowly she approached her and sat down.

"Im sorry" she finally whispered. "I shouldn't have let this happen to you... It should've been me.." She said, she felt it was true, Carol didn't deserve this, no one did, but really not her...

* * *

Carol blinked her eyes a few times. The lights blocked her vision. Finally it was becoming clear. She could see Michonne sitting beside her. She tried to move but the second she did she could feel every inch of her body hurt and she winced in pain. Michonne looked up.

"Carol? Are you awake?" She nodded slightly. Michonne turned around. "Hershel! Daryl!"  
They came rushing in.

"Is she up?"

"Yes" She said turning her focus back to Carol.

Hershel walked over "How you feeling?" he asked sweetly.

"Im.. ok... fine" She said although it was very untrue. "Just uh, you think i could sit up? and get a shirt?" She asked, but the second question was really for Daryl.

"I'll get'cha one now"

"Once he gets back, we'll get you more comfortable."

Only a short moment later Daryl came back in with one of his shirts.

"Thought it might be better, ya know, looser. She nodded.

"Michonne, Daryl, help me sit her up, then you can put it one, but ya might not want to lay on your back for a while..." Hershel said walking behind her. But she knew how this worked. Been through it many times before.

She sat up, quickly covering herself, not wanting anyone to see anymore than they already have.

"Sophia really wants ta see ya... Lizzie too" Daryl said once Hershel left the room.

"Well go get them then" she smiled weakly. He walked out.

"Carol...I-" Michonne started.

"Don't say anything. As long as your ok? I'm ok" Carol interrupted.

"This shouldn't have happened to you"

"It shouldn't have happened to anyone, but it did, and we are going to get over it. Now, did you let Hershel look you over?"

"No, I'm fine"

"I still want him to look at you" She shook her head. "Please... for me?" she said, giving her the 'puppy dog look'.

"Fine, later" Carol sighed, but gave up, she figured she wasn't going to get anything better.

A few minutes later Sophia and Lizzie walked in. Sophia ran up and up and hugged her tight.

She let out a scream at the touch on her back and Sophia backed away immediately.

"What?! What wrong? Im sorry! i didn't mean to hurt you mom!" she yelled.

"no, no, phia, you didn't hurt me baby... its ok... I'm sorry i scared you..."

* * *

**AN: OK... so please, i wana know what you think! Please tell me!**

**~Aj**


	28. Chapter 27

*Chapter 27*

"Daryl, take Carol back to your room, she needs to rest" Hershel said.

"Alright."

"Im going to look over Michonne"

Daryl picked her up and walked out of the room. She was way to light, he thought.

"Daryl, quit fussing, i can walk just fine... its not that bad"

"No way, im helping ya, weather ya want me to or not." She laughed a little.

He set her down on the edge of the bed and walked over to take off his boots. she pulled off her clothes to change into something more comfortable. He looked over at her. He looked across her body, so many scars, he's seen them all before, but now, now there was even more. He remembered back to the first time her saw them. Back at the prison.

* * *

_He kissed her softly on the neck and around her jaw. She tilted her head back. He fumbled with her shirt and started to lift it up. feeling the softness of her skin. _

_"Daryl..."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Stop" He stopped._

_"What? why?"_

_"I just, well, so we've been doing this thing, what ever it is, and i just, i know that i really do lo-like you Daryl, but i, i just don't think you'll want me, after, after you see"_

_"What the hell are ya talking about?" he looked at her. _

_"You'll be disgusted..." she turned away._

_"No way. your perfection at its finest, but what are you talking about?"_

_She sighed and pulled off her shirt, the light in the cell was dim, but he could still see, all the scars, they covered her body, some little, some bigger, pink and gray marks and burned circles. _

_"See.. i told you..." she said, reaching for her shirt, but he grabbed it before she could._

_"What are you doing daryl? give me my shirt"_

_"Nope, your gorgeous. i don't want ya to cover it all up."_

* * *

"I feel you starring at me" Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"So... ya wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"No" she said, still getting dressed.

"You've got to at some point" she turned around and looked at him.

"No, i don't"

* * *

"Michonne, you've got to let me look at you"

"Im fine Hershel, really, nothing to look at"

"Come one, just let me make sure"

"Fine" she said reluctantly.

She didn't talk as he check her over.

"Nothing to bad, just a few cuts"

"Like i said, I'm fine" she said, standing up.

"Did anything..._else_... happen?" he asked.

"no! nothing" she said all to quickly. "What about-" she stopped herself.

"What about what?" he asked.

"What about Carol? did they..."

"She didn't say..."

"but cant you tell?"

"Yes, sort of..."

"And? was she?"

He nodded.

She didn't deserve this, No one does, but especially not Carol. Michonne thinks. She's already lived threw hell, with that husband of hers. 'Ed'.

"Are we don here?" She asked Hershel. He nodded. She walked out, looking out the window, it was dark, so she headed for her room.

She laid in her bed, but she couldn't sleep. Just sat there, thinking, thinking about all the horrible things they must have done to her. All the terrible things that could've happened. No. she couldn't think like that. She went outside to get some fresh air.

Walking around the near the big brick walls that surrounded the small school. She walked closer to the main gates and watched as a lone walker got closer, no two, no wait. Its not a walker, its a person.

As she got closer she saw who it was. Sasha! and... and a little girl... no not just any little girl...

MY little girl! Amaya! my baby!


	29. Chapter 28

*Chapter 28*

Carol tossed and turned all night. She couldn't fall asleep. Every time she shut her eyes, she would see his face getting closer and closer.

When she did finally get to sleep, it was no more restful then laying in bed awake.

* * *

_She woke up tied to a post, the cold ground pressed up against her bare skin. 3 men stood over her, looking down at her, she realized that she was naked, she wanted to cover herself but she was to weak to even try._

_The 3 of them moved closer, slowly pulling off their pants and kneeling down beside her, one pulled at her legs, forcing her to lay flat on her back. The cold concrete sung at the whips and burns on her skin. _

_Sooner than she can even try get away the first man was on top of her, thrusting hard into her, than the next man, and finally the last one, but when she opened her eyes, expecting it to be a nameless face, it wasn't._

_It was Ed and he came close to her face, kissed her harshly and whispered._

_"I'm back bitch"_

* * *

Daryl woke up to see Carol, sweating and violently twisting around in bed. She was making some kind of weird whimpering sound. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

He leaned over to try and wake her from what he could only assume was a nightmare. Lighlty grabbing her shoulder he shook her.

"Carol?" he shook again "Carol hunny? wake up"

She let out a scream. He shook her a little harder. Whatever nightmare she was having she needed to snap out of it.

"Carol! Wake up!" he yelled. She just wouldn't wake up. Sophia came running in.

"whats going on Daryl?!" she asked frantically.

"Did she used to have nightmares Soph?"

"Y-yes gotta get some water and splash her face" she said and walked over to her sleeping mother.

He got up and looked for water, when he came back he walked in to find a screaming Carol, louder than before. He sprinkled it lightly on her face, not to scare her. She stopped yelled and her eyes shot open. She sat up and looked around frantically before meeting Daryl's eyes.

"Its ok. you're safe, you're with me, and Phia, we are ok, you are ok..." He said leaning closer to her. Suddenly her arms shot up and wrapped around his neck, tightly, hugging her, he held her too, hugging her back.

Then he realised that she was crying. He let go and backed up to face her.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, very confused.

"I-i just love you" she stuttered, her voice shaky and tears pouring from her big beautiful blue eyes.

"I love ya too" he said hugging her more tightly. After a long moment she let go and turned to Sophia. Whipping the tears away

"Are you ok mom?" she asked, obviously scared.

"Yes baby, im fine, dont worry about me okay?" she said pulling sophia into a hug. Sophia hugged back. "Just a bad dream ok?"

"Was it about..._ them..._ or..._him... dad?_" she asked, for a moment Carol just dint answer.

"Yes..."

"what one?"

"Both... i guess..." she said looking down. "Im ok Phia, you can go back to bed now"

Sophia nodded, hugging Carol again. "Ill tell Lizzie you're ok too" she said and walked out.

Once she was gone Daryl turned to her

"Wanna talk 'bout it?" He asked her. She looked back at him.

"Not particularly" she said back.

"Well, i think ya should anyway..." He said moving closer to her on the bed. She took a deep breathe and looked at him.

"I had a nightmare... about _them_but then it wasn't them anymore, it was Ed and he was- and they were all-" she stopped talking and the tears began to fall again. He pulled her into his chest, just letting her cry. He lightly kissed the top of her forehead.

"I-im sorry. Im not go-good enough for you. I'm used and d-dirty and you deserve s-someone better than me Daryl..." she cried as she spoke. She tried to pull away but he held her tight.

"No, you aren't _used_ your broken, you aren't _dirty _your hurt, but I'm here and I'm never leaving"


	30. Chapter 29

*Chapter 29*

"A-Amaya?!" Michonne yelled opening the gate.

"Mom! Mom! i missed you so much!" she yelled running to her and hugging her. then she looked up at Sasha.

"Where?-How?" she couldnt even finish a sentence.

"found her, alone, she was taking good care of herself" Sasha explained.

"Hunny, where's daddy?"

"he died, a long time ago..."

"oh baby, I'm so sorry, i was looking for you everyday, i missed you so much" She said pulling her into a hug.

"I missed you too mom"

"Come on, lets get ya inside... thank you so much Sasha"

"No problem"

* * *

The next morning Carol was sitting at the table closest to the door, with Sophia and Lizzie. Beth sat feeding Jude. Hudson and Daryl were talking a little while off, about some kind of run. Jade was on watch with T-dog. Raya sat on the floor near Carol playing. Hershel was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

Michonne walked in, unnoticed by all but Carol.

"Morning" Carol said. A young girl walked in behind her, maybe Sophia's age. "Who's this?"

"This is Amaya... my, daughter." Carol just didn't say anything. Sasha walked in.

"Sasha!? Wh-when did you get back?!"

"last night, brought Amaya too" She explained, walking over and giving Carol a tight hug, but Sasha's touch cause her to jump back and let out a small whimper, but tried to cover it up.

"i-km sorry, diid i hurt you... what happened to your face?"

"no, no, I'm fine," she shook her head and backed away. "hey everyone, look who's back!"

They all looked up and then swarmed her. "Sasha!" "Oh my god!"

While she assumed no one was watching she slipped out and rushed down the hall, Well, she thought no now was watching. But Daryl was, he followed after her.

Carol almost ran down the narrow hall, she thought about just going into her room, but she felt enclosed and she felt like she was suffocating, so instead, she ran right out the back door.

She pushed open she door and ran right into the grass, that was covered in a light layer of snow. She dropped to her knees and then onto her back, it stung at first, but once the wetness of the snow seeped through her shirt it felt good.

She heard the door open, but she didn't care, she knew it was him, who else would it be, no one else cared of she wondered off. She heard him walking over but she didn't even look up.

"What er ya doin women?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Nothing" she said still not looking at him.

"Are ya alright?"

"Fine, just needed some air, to many damn people in that room..." she said, finally sitting up. But as she did she suddenly felt all that she'd eaten coming back up. She got onto her hands and kneed and threw up into the snow. He quickly knelt down beside her and placed a hand on he back as she continued to throw up.

When she finally finished she fell back into a sitting position, leaning back into him.

He turned to look into her eyes. "Are you sure you are alright? I could go get Hersh-" She cut him off.

"No, I'm fine, just gotta get some rest, just help me back to the room." she said as she slowly stood up, his arms wrapped tightly around her. As they entered the room she said, "Can you just go get Jade to watch Raya? or ask Sophia or something..." she asked her eyes growing heavy as she spoke.

He nodded and walked out.

"Phia, watch Raya fer mom? she's takin a nap" she nodded and smiled at him, then walked over to the little girl. He walked over to Hershel.

"Can i help you with something son?" he asked as he cleaned up the mess from breakfast.

"Yeah, Carol told me not ta tell ya, but she was throwing up all over the damn place, en then she just got all tired and was like, 'ima go nap' or some shit. So now she's sleeping but i thought i should tell ya anyways..." He explained and adjusted the strap on his crossbow.

"alright, I'll check up on her" He already had an idea of what was going on but he wouldn't say anything. Not his place.


	31. Chapter 30

*Chapter 30*

Hershel knocked at the door a few times, not getting an answer he just walked in.

She was laying in bed, curled up in a ball. He brought a chair next to the bed and sat down.  
Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up.

"H-Hershel?" she asked, obviously confused as to why he was in her room.

"Yup, I noticed that you ran off earlier, and so i squeezed it out of Daryl. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just fine, just ate more than i should've... got a little tired, didn't get much sleep last night" She explained while she rubbed her eyes, She suddenly felt nauseous all over again and made a B-line for the bucket in the corner of the room. She threw up into in and then settled against the wall, with her eyes shut, not wanting to see the look in Hershels face.

"Ya sure your ok. You don't seem ok to me"

"I'm fine. Just not feeling quite myself" she said as she attempted to stand up. Seeing starts she stopped and let her body weight fall against the wall.

He rushed over. "Carol, please tell me the truth this time, when was the last time you got your period?"

She looked a little taken back by the question. "W-what?"

"When?" he repeated.

"Hershel, I'm not pregnant, no way, nope, i don't even think thats possible, I'm to old for that. And we have so many kids as it is... No. just no." She said walking over to the bed.

"Carol, its not like you really have a choice..." She sucked in a deep breath and then let it out.

"It's been a while..." she let her voice trail off.

"I'll tell Jade to run into town and get a test, so that we can make sure, before we jump to conclusions"

"Jade... cant someone else go?"

"You want me to tell a guy? you know the men in this group cant keep their mouths shut. I could ask Dar-"

"No, fine, Jade, ok..." Hershel then walked out of the room and to the gaurd tower to find her.

* * *

"Jade?"

"Hey Hershel... everything alright?" she asked, she could see the small look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, just need to know if you could run into town for me? just need one thing"

"Yeah, sure, me and Hudson can go, what do you need?"

"I'll write you a list, should only be a few things." She nodded. They both left he tower and went to find hudson.

He wrote the note, 'Gauze, alcohol pads, pregnancy test, any food or water, any other medical supplies' He handed it to Hudson as Jade kissed Raya goodbye.

"Be good baby, stay with Bethy or aunt Carol. I love you"

"Luv ya sissy"

Hudson read the small note. "Who needs the pr-"

"Not of your concern son" Hershel said, cutting him off. He nodded understandingly and went to leave with Jade.

They got in the car and drove off.

"So, who do you think needs the test?" He asked

"Dont know, dont think its any of our business" He nodded and kept driving.

When they got there they checked around then went in.

Jade took all the medical supplies she could find and the test. Hudson took the left over bottles of water and the few things of food.

They headed back to the car, killinig one walker on the way.

"Cant we at least guess who its for?" He asked playfully.

"You are such a child, okay, go ahead"

"Well, it aint Michonne or you"

"Correct, maybe Sasha?"

"Nah, she just got back today..."

"Aint Beth, that only leaves Carol" Jade shrieked a little.

"Oh my god! that's awesome!" He laughed a little at her excitement.

"Come on, we should get back"

* * *

"Come on Sophia! Lets go outside! I wanna play!" Lizzie yelled as she ran toward the back door. Sophia followed much more slowly with Raya.

"Lizzie you and Raya can play, I'll watch" Sophia said, In her mind, 13 years old was much to old to play on the play ground, but 11 and a half and 2 was the perfect ages. She sat on the bench and watched them play, well, she wasn't really watching, but reading her book, that is until she heard the scream. When she looked up she saw that Lizzie had a walker clamped on her shoulder.

In an instant she shot up and grabbed Raya. She ran inside screaming for help.

"MOM! DAD!" she yelled. only a moment later Carol came rushing out of her room.

"Sophia?! What is it?! whats wrong?!"

"A-A walker! It got in, I-it got Lizzie! I couldn't help! Mom I'm sorry!" she cried and Carol grabbed her knife tight and ran outside past her crying daughter.

She saw the walker gnawing on Lizzie and heard the young girl screaming. She ran to it and plunged the knife into its skull.

"C-carol?" Lizzie squeaked out. She knelt down beside her

"Hey, hey, its ok, I'm here, shh..." she said trying to calm her down, she brushed the hair out of her face. "Im sorry, that i wasn't here to protect you, i should've been out here" she said.

Lizzie just smiled at her, "T-thanks, for taking care of me... but n-now i can g-go see Mika, and Dad, and maybe even nick..." she said before her eyes shut.


	32. Chapter 31

*Chapter 31*

When Jade and Hudson pulled up to the school it literally looked empty. They walked through the whole place and only found signs of life when the got to the back.

Crying.

That's all they heard. When they turned the corner down the hall to the back door they saw Sophia crying with Raya placed neatly in her lap.

"Phia? What's going on? Are you ok?" Hudson asked and picked up Raya.

She didn't answer, just shook her hear and pointed to the back door.

Jade looked over at him and then headed for the door. They walked out, leaving a crying teen in the hall, to find everyone standing in the snow. She couldn't see what they were all looking at, so she pushed past Beth and Hershel and she could see.

Carol sat sobbing in the snow. Daryl stood next to her. Lizzie lay on the ground. Blood had turned the white snow a deep red and then she saw the walker behind them. she gasped and brought her hand to her mouth.

"Lizzie... no..." She whispered only load enough for her to hear.

* * *

"Carol... we cant leave her like this." Daryl started, but getting no answer he bent down beside her. "We have to end it before she turns, that's not how you should remember her..." she just looked up at him and nodded. She stood up and started to walk back inside the school, about half way there she doubled over and threw up.

"Then she fell from her feet to her knees then onto her bacl, letting out a small sound, something like a scream, but much quieter.

The world seemed to only be made up of black spots.

Before she even realized it, Jade was at her side.

"Carol? Carol, can you hear me? Hello?" She said, Carol walked to answer but she just couldn't bring herself to speak, not even a little bit. Then Jade looked away. "Whats wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure" Another voice said, Hershel maybe, she couldn't tell, "Lets get her inside" The voice said again, it as Hershel, she knew that time.

Then she felt someone pick her up, someone strong. Daryl. she knew is arms anywhere.

She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, the world went black then.

* * *

"Carol? hunny, please wake up" Daryl said when he looked down to see that she had shut her eyes.

He carried her inside the school.

"Mom!? W-whats wrong with her!?" Sophia said when they entered the school, she stood up abruptly and had panic in her eyes.

"I dont know Soph" He said back, moving past her.

"Bring her into your room and set her on the bed, so that i can look at her" Hershel instructed. He nodded.

Once he laid her down on the bed he took a step back and looked down at himself. He was covered in blood, all over his arms and his shirt.

"Sh-she's bleeding!" The older man then looked up, he saw the blood too.

"She must've pulled some stitches. Nothing to worry about" He reassured Daryl. "Everyone can leave, it's fine" they all did, but Daryl, Sophia, and Jade.

"Is she ok?" Sophia asked quietly once the people had left.

"She's fine hun, just pulled some stitches. Probably only passed out cause of shock about little Lizzie" She nodded and then walked out.

"You go get cleaned up son. I think Jade and I can handle things." Daryl left, though reluctantly.

Once he was gone jade pulled out the small bag. "Got it..."

"Thanks, mind helping me for a minute?"

"Sure what do you need?"

"Just some new bandages, they are in my room" She nodded and walked out as well. She came back only a quick minute later, with the bandages.

"Mind if i wait until she wakes up?"

"Not at all. I'm done here anyways" he said finishing off the last bandage around her thigh.

* * *

Two hours later Carol's eyes started to flutter open. She looked around the room and saw Jade sitting in the chair beside her bed. she was reading.

"Jade? What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd wait fer ya to wake up" She said putting down her book and moving closer.

"When did i even go to sleep?"

"You didn't, you pulled your stitches and threw up, then ya just passed out" Jade explained.

"What? how would i have pulled my-" She cut herself off "_Lizzie_..."

"Got the fence out back patched up, cleaned her up, ready to bury her when you are" Jade said. She nodded. "Oh, and by the way, I got your test" she said, handing her the brown paper bag.

"How did you know?"

"Process of elimination. Not me, Not Beth, or Michonne, Sasha just got back here, and i sure as hell hope its not Sophia!" She laughed. Carol let a small smile play at the corner of her lips.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, now, go take it! Maybe I'll be aunt Jade or something like that!"

* * *

**AN: **

**What do y'all think? Is she going to have a baby? idkkkk**

**~Aj**


	33. Chapter 32

*Chapter 32*

_Two Lines._

Two lines? yes?

"Oh god..." She wispered as she looked down at the small plastic stick in her palms. She could feel the tears welling up.  
Were they happy?  
Or Scared?  
Both?

Slowly she lifted herself up and walked out of the bathroom stall. She walked down the hall and back into her room.

Jade had apparently gone to get Daryl while she was gone. They both sat on the edge of the bed, looking up as she walked in. He could see the tears too.

"What's wrong?" He asked standing up and walking closer to her. She pushed him away and shut her eyes tight.

Jade walked over then and took the little piece of plastic out of her hands too look at it herself.

"This mean yes?" Carol nodded slowly.

"Wait a second! Yes to what!?" Daryl asked, almost yelling, but mostly confused.

Jade looked to Carol, as if waiting for her to answer, but when she didnt Jade did it for her. "Daryl, Carol is pregant" she said with a smile.

He looked then, from Jade, back to Carol, and then again to Jade. He then let loose of his grasp of Carol and stromed out of the room. Mumbling something that sounded like 'goin huntin'

Jade looked to Carol. She looked defeted, "What the hell!?"

"This is what he does Jade, When he's mad or upset or just doesnt know how to deal with something he just" She sighed and sniffled "just leaves, he wont be back until tomorrow at the earliest." she sniffled again and settled into bed. "Give me ten minutes and we'll bury Lizzie" She said suddenly much colder than the sobbing Carol that was present only a moment ago.

Jade just nodded and walked out.

She walked until she found Hershel.

"Carol took it..." she said before he even knew she was in the room. He looked up at her.

"And?"

"Positive"

"Did she tell him yet?" he asked, a little wiry this time.

"yeah... he just flipped out, and left, like he left the school. She told me thats 'what he does' "

"Well, she's right.. he'll come back though and then he'll be fine" She nodded.

"hershel... Can i ask you something?" He nodded and waited for her question.

"who" she stoppped a moment before continueing "Who's Jude's mom? I mean, what happed to her?"

"She died, when she had the baby. But this will be different, I'm not going to leave Carol's side, when the time comes near." She nodded and realized that she felt a little better, but not much.

* * *

"Lizzie was to young, but arent we all, no one should die the way they do now-a-days" Hershel spoke at her Grave. He spoke for a long while, Carol only really half listened, all she wanted was to feel Daryl wrap around her,she wanted him to come home and she wanted him to hold her close and keep her calm and just _be_ with her.

But no. He was off, in the woods, Alone.

When they were done everyone left. Carol stayed and looked down at the small grave.

Finally she went back inside, but instead if going to her room she went to see Sophia.

"Hey Phia" She said as she walked into the room.

"Hey momma" she said and stood up. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes baby. thank you"

"thats good. This is Amaya, she's thirteen too"

"Nice to meet you Amaya, I'm Carol, Sophia's mom"

"What happened to your face? and your arms?" Carol didnt know what to say, children could be so blunt.

"Just an accident" she finally spit out. 'Damn, It sounded the same as what she used to tell the people that asked after one of Ed's beatings.

* * *

_"What the hell is that smell!?" He yelled and she heard him slam the door._

_"Nothing... I just..." he cut her off._

_"You burned my dinner!?"_

_"I - Im sorry, I just had to go-" she stopped when us hand connected with her jaw." She stumbled backwords and fell to the ground. He walked over to the oven and took out the burnt dinner._

_"You burn my dinner, I burn you!" He said as he pulled up her shirt and pushed the siring pan onto her stomach. She screamed._

_"E-Ed Plea-please! s-stop! please!" she cried. "I-im sorry! I-It w-wont happ-happen a-ag-again!" He lifeted the pan from her skin and threw it on the ground, the glass shattered everywhere, a large piece stuck into her arm and she screamed again. _

_The next day while she was at the grocery store reaching for a can of soup on the top shelf a little boy walked up to her._

_"ma'am?" she jumped a little at the sudden voice. She quickly brought her arm down and pulled down her shirt too. _

_"Uh, how may i help you?"_

_"Just wanted ta know what happened to ya?" the young boy asked pointing to the badaged gash on her arm and burns on the edge of her stomach, he must've see it when she was reaching for the soup. _

_"Nothing, just dropped a hot dinner, and it broke..." Just then his mother walked up _

_"John! you dont ask people things like that!" she said pulling her son away. "Im so sorry ma'am, he doesnt know any better"_

_"It's alright"_

_"Does look like it hurt? Are you alright?..."_

_"Just a silly acident, I'm fine"_

* * *

"But I'm ok now... Sophia, can i talk to you for a moment please?"

"Sure mom" They walked out into the hall. "Whats up mom?"

"Gotta tell you something"

"What is it?'

"How would you like to have a baby brother or sister?"


End file.
